The little big group unleashed
by The Blue Menace
Summary: Remeber the little big group there back!There are two new guys named Kevin and Tim And Darth Vader is a traiter and the ops have to work with Starkiller Juno and PROXY!


****Remeber the little big group THERE BACK!****

**disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or anything to do with it the only my characters and maybe planets thank you.**

**Hey readers by the way I have a first fanfict of this book, I made this to be a clash between my story and the Force Unleashed oh yeah!**

**Authors note i'm not getting into the stupid love stuff!**

**_THE 510FIRST JOURNAL everyone's in the squad ENTREE 1 THE NEW TEEMATES_ "ITS THE COLD WAR and we all had something sad to cry about" Marlowe's journal entree."Well this is all cold war and I had some fun." Haggards entree. "Hmph"Kevin's entree" YAY! I did not die!" Jacobs entree "We can go to the next battle."Demetruis"s entree "Ok." Tim's entree**

"The little big group has now gotten two new members because of Vader he is betraying us."says the generel

"Ok." agrees demetruis

"There names are Kevin and Tim."says the generel

"Here they are"says the generel as they walk in

"Alright"says demetruis

"I will go get the other three and bring them here."

The ops leave and the generel beckons a secret spy of Vaders but found out that he is evil his name is Starkiller and his pilot is named captain Juno Eclipse and his droid Juno and Starkiller are in love PROXY, then all the ops regrouped come back in the room and they totally gape and did that HUUUUH! noise.

"Holly crap are you really the famous spy that traveled through the galaxy to kill the so called fallen jedis?" asks jacob

'Yes indeed I am." says Starkiller and Juno coincedently

"Your first battle is to go back to mygeeto with two other squads starkiller you are gunno go and kill the fallen commander or generel's undead corpse troops your gunna kill the clones he is making and the dumb storm troopers so your ship starts tommorow so yeah Juno and PROXY will guide the clones and bring yuh there." says the generel

Randomly a magic pie who wheres a pink clown suit and FRIEKING TALKS and eats people WHOLE comes in!

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!" screems kevin who is also afraid and alergic to pie and the fabric of clown suits

Starkiller obviously gets his stupid black and purple lightsabers and slices it in half then some dumb creater of a dumb game cross eyed comes in and speaks alien talk well geuss what happens well they all assume he is a zombie so they kill him.

"Hehe" kevin laughs

MEANWHILE the next day comes by

Juno takes them, they land.

"ok"they all say

And Marlowe finds and kills a guy and gets attracted by all those millions of soldiers, and this happens

! blood goes everywhere and they have to jump down and they all get that sound that makes sound deaf and they jump of.

"RUN!"two of them see wile Starkiller runs over to the fallen kiadi mundi the fallen commander and destroyes it wile the other squad get totally magled because of a tank ran over them.

and Jacob gets the bazooka and destroyes that one tank. They get picked up and already get shoved into the death star.

Darth Vader sees them and he starts to choke Kevin and a baby girl runs and acts quite with a cute cat and cries in front of Vader and he stops to treat the baby and they sneak away "hehe" "I have a stratigie well lets get out and lets sacrifice Starkiller and we will go outside to destroy the DEATHSTAR ok."says Haggad

"Ok wait wow thats a good stratigie what did you learn?" asks Jacob

"What I can now stuff." says Haggard

"There is a TIE fighter room over there" says Tim

"Ok"says Demetruis

They run over.

MEANWHILE:

They get on the ship and they turn and fly.

"Marlowe in" says Marlowe

"Kevin in" he says

"Haggy in." he says

"Tim in"he says

"Demetruis in." he says

"Jacob in" he says

"We have to go through that crack" Says Haggy. so they go through.

They go and Tim gets destroyed by stupid auto turrets.

Starkillers side:

I'at Vaders range they see each other and electrifying battle starts.

"We already now who will win."Vader says

"Who do you think I think myself'" brags Starkiller

"well lets see" says Vader

And Starkiller wins the little lightning battle and does the force unleashed and turns Vader to battle damaged

"Me or the emperor?" asks Vader

Starkiller runs and chokes Vader and eventily blows and electrifies Vader and stabs Vader and Vader dies And a SHADOW guard comes and some SHADOW troopers com too

The ops side: they blast some rockets at the Death star deactivater or whatever

"OH!MAN!" they all screem

They all run and land safley at the planet they wanna live in acsept Kamino got destroyed and Geonosis also got destroyed

MEANWHILE

The generel beckons them

"Your hopefully retired." says the generel

And a random bruce lee fairy comes in and Demetruis slaps it

"YAY!" They all screem

tHEY ACTULLY HAVE A HAPPY LIFE NOW!

**_THE END_**


End file.
